


When Weird is the New Normal

by NarglesOnHerTongue



Series: Masters of the Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Dark Heart - Freeform, F/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry, No the Other One, Seriously just talking about a talk, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives a Talk to his Godson. A talk about Murderers. Mostly the ones in the family. And about the reality that is left behind afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Benefits of Being Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter: Keeper of the Dark Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66732) by Shadow Crystal Mage. 



“Teddy?” Harry knocked gently on his twelve-year-old Godson’s door.

“Yeah?” Teddy looked up at Harry from his desk, a small smile on his face.

“We need to have a Talk” And could Teddy ever hear the capitol on that word

“About?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Teddy, I know you’ve had some changes lately…Believe me it would be hard not to notice. I know that a transition like this is difficult. You seem to be fine but if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“Sure, but one thing?” Teddy asked.

“Yes?” Harry tilted his head to the side.

“Grandma already gave me the birds and the bees talk.”

“This isn't about puberty, it’s about Nerissa.”

Teddy’s eyes widened in shock. "How...?"


	2. Too Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death leaves marks.
> 
> Unless It's master confiscates the sharpie.

Harry sighed. His Godson was a Dark Heart Keeper. Not that Harry had any idea a ‘Dark Heart’ was a thing until he asked Death why the ever-effing-Hell his Godson looked to have killed someone. Sensed to have killed someone anyway Death wasn’t something you mastered and just kept corporeal senses. 

Death chose the keepers by inability to accept immortality because tracking such a thing was a nuisance as it was. Those nymphs weren’t very intelligent, but did they ever know magic. Thank God one of them had the sense to remember balance was a must as well, Harry liked the universe where it was. 

Apparently the imbalance would have caused an effect death referred to as ‘sucksploding’. Harry did not know what to say to that.

Under his own glamour the 29 year old Harry looked a bit too young to be natural himself. According to Death, and his research, his and Teddy’s positions were more as secretaries anyway. That was a dangerous position.

Harry thought about the power of the Dark Heart and his own power as Master of Death. He and Teddy Needed a Plan. ASAP. 

And it would need to be one heck of a Plan at that.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone who has seen https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2618118/1/Harry-Potter-Keeper-of-the-Dark-Heart can try to guess what's going on. I wonder how many will be right?


End file.
